Vain
by Yuuhi -Bubble Green
Summary: "Hei naruto. Kalau aku mati nanti, jangan lupakan aku ya." Warn: YAOI, narusasu. fic for Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2011. If you don't like, then don't read!


**Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : "Hei naruto. Saat aku mati nanti, jangan lupakan aku ya."**

**Warning : YAOI, boys love. If you don't like then don't read!**

===Bubble_Green===

"Aku pulang"

Hening. Laki-laki berambut raven itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Biasanya setiap pulang ke rumah, 'dia' pasti masih ada di rumah dan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Dobe?"

Sasuke-nama laki-laki berambut raven itu—memutar kenop pintu kamar utama di apartemennya. Kamar itu gelap, tapi sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di dalam sana. Tangan putihnya meraih saklar lampu dan menekannya.

"Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terlihatlah laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang membelakanginya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kaget akan kedatangan sasuke.

"Ah, teme! Selamat datang. Kapan kau pulang? Kau mengagetkanku"

Sang 'dobe' atau kita sebut saja naruto turun dari atas kasur yang berantakan dengan buku-buku tebal yang berserakan diatasnya.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan. Tidak ke kampus?"

"Tidak. Dosennya memberikan banyak tugas hari ini. Sedang ada rapat penting di senat katanya. Jadi kuliah hari ini ditiadakan." Jawab naruto sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, sebal.

"Hn. Bereskan kekacauan ini saat kau selesai." Jawab sasuke sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Eh! Kau mau kemana?"

"Sofa. Baca buku."

Sambil berkata seperti itu, sasuke berjalan kearah rak buku yang tersusun rapi di ujung ruangan. Sasuke menaruh tasnya disebelahnya dan mulai menyamankan diri di sofa yang didudukinya sambil mulai membaca buku tebal yang baru saja diambilnya dari rak.

"Baru pulang kerja bukannya makan dulu malah baca buku. Dasar kutu buku."

"Aku dengar itu dobe."

Naruto terhenyak atas apa yang diucapkan sasuke. Dia kelabakan, berusaha lari dari masalah.

"Err…memang aku mengatakan apa? Hei, makan dulu sasuke. Aku sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan."

"Hn. Nanti ku makan."

"Setidaknya ganti baju dulu sana. Kau tidak gerah memakai baju seperti itu seharian?"

"Hn."

"Grr! Jangan cuekin aku, dasar teme bodoh!" kata naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Urusi urusanmu sendiri dobe."

Sekali lagi naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan membanting pintu kamar. Sasuke kembali membaca buku tebal di tangannya tanpa berpikir untuk mengganti pakaiannya ataupun makan malam terlebih dulu.

Selalu seperti ini. Walaupun mereka berdua sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, tetapi mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah saling memahami satu sama lain.

Sasuke sudah cukup lama tinggal berdua saja dengan naruto di apartemen yang 'sedikit' mewah ini. Memang tidak mudah bagi sasuke yang merupakan anak dari keluarga terpandang untuk mendapatkan persetujuan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Tetapi sasuke dan naruto berhasil meyakinkan keluarga sasuke bahwa mereka berdua serius melakukan hubungan itu dan akan mempertanggung jawabkan atas semua hal yang akan mereka hadapi.

Tetapi, persetujuan yang mereka dapatkan tidak sepenuhnya merelakan atas kebebasan kepada mereka. Masih ada satu alasan yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan diterima oleh keluarga sasuke untuk menyerahkan sasuke sepenuhnya kepada natuto. Dan alasan itu…

"Sasuke~"

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak atas kedatangan naruto yang sama sekali tidak disadarinya. Mungkin karena dia sedang melamunkan masa lalu yang merepotkan.

Sasuke merasakan tangan dingin naruto melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Apa dobe? Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Aku bosan melihat tulisan-tulisan tidak jelas itu terus-menerus. Mungkin dosenku itu sudah gila ya, memberi tugas mengerjakan esay sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu sehari. Memang dikira mahasiswanya itu robot?"

"Sudah tau tenggat waktunya hanya sehari kan? Jadi kerjakan dengan serius dan jangan banyak protes."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya atas pendapat sasuke. Dia kesal dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Aku pusing memikirkan apa yang akan ku tulis di esay itu. Coba kalau tugasnya diperpanjang menjadi satu minggu. Kan jadinya aku bisa memikirkan apa yang akan ku tulis dengan lebih matang!"

"Hn. Bodoh."

"Sasuke~ Aku ingin bersamamu. Jangan membaca buku terus dong~"

Sambil berkata seperti itu, naruto merebut buku tebal di tangan sasuke dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Sasuke yang sudah sangat terganggu dengan sikap naruto itu memberikan deathglare cuma-cuma pada naruto. Dan sang pelaku hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Naruto mendorong tubuh sasuke hingga telentang diatas sofa dan mengunci gerakan sasuke. Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada sasuke di bawahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit ada sesuatu yang berubah pada diri naruto.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan sampai naruto merasakan ada dorongan kuat di dadanya. Tubuh naruto terdorong kebelakang kembali dan terlihatlah ekspresi marah di wajah sasuke.

"Ada apa sasuke?"

"Kau makan apa dobe? Bersihkan mulutmu!"

Dan sasuke meninggalkan naruto sendirian di atas sofa, cengok.

"Eh, ramen?"

===Bubble_Green===

Malam sudah semakin larut saat naruto sudah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya. Saat dia membuka pintu kamar, terlihat sasuke sudah berada di atas kasur. Entah sudah tertidur atau belum.

Pelan, naruto mendekati sasuke diatas kasur. Memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya sekali lagi.

"Sasuke" bisik naruto tepat di belakang telinga sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sasuke" panggil naruto sekali lagi.

"Apa dobe?" jawab sasuke, kali ini sambil membalikkan badannya kearah naruto.

Wajah itu muncul lagi. Wajah yang sudah sering dilihat sasuke disaat-saat seperti ini. Wajah yang tadi sudah sempat terlihat.

Naruto, mata biru bulatnya berubah meruncing dan berwarna merah. Bibirnya yang biasanya terlihat berwarna pink cerah berubah pucat. Sesuatu di dalam diri naruto mulai keluar.

"Sasuke. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku…"

Narutto makin mendekat pada sasuke. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. Sasuke yang sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan naruto, mengangkat dagunya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher naruto.

"…lapar."

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan terlihatlah sepasang gigi taring tajam. Perlahan, naruto menancapkan taringnya di leher jenjang sasuke. Semakin lama, semakin dalam.

Sasuke menutup matanya. Dia bisa mendengar darahnya mengalir keluar dan masuk ke tenggorokan naruto. Sasuke..mencintai seorang vampire.

Inilah alasan kenapa keluarganya tidak dengan mudahnya merelakan sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan naruto. Semua anggota keluarganya tahu, bahwa naruto adalah seorang vampire.

Dikota itu, vampire hidup bebas. Mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan para leluhur manusia dikota itu untuk hidup dengan damai. Dengan persyaratan, tidak akan membunuh manusia seenaknya dan berjanji tidak akan memberi tahukan identitas mereka pada keturunan manusia selanjutnya di kota itu. Tapi..keluarga sasuke berbeda.

Tubuh sasuke mulai melemas, matanya berkunang-kunang. Ah, dia baru ingat bahwa dia sendiripun belum makan apa-apa tadi. Nafas sasuke mulai terengah-engah. Tangan yang tadi dilingkarkannya di belakang leher naruto terlepas. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya, mendorong bahu naruto, berusaha memberi tahunya.

"Na-naru..to. Hah..su-sudah. Hah..ha.."

Naruto membuka matanya. Mata merahnya menyala terang. Dia mencabut taringnya pada leher sasuke, menjilat sisa darah yang mengalir di leher putih itu. Bibirnya yang tadi pucat, sekarang berwarna merah karena darah, begitu juga dengan taring dan giginya.

Naruto yang masih memegangi tubuh lemas sasuke, menatap sasuke dengan mata merah yang terlihat sedih.

"Maaf… sasuke. Maafkan aku."

Naruto membuang mukanya kesamping, tidak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi kesedihannya sekarang pada sasuke. Perasaan bersalah itu semakin lama semakin bertumpuk. Tapi, naruto tak berdaya saat dirinya sedang seperti itu.

Sasuke menatap naruto dengan perasaan kacau. Dia tidak ingin melihat naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua ini, tapi dia sendiri juga merasa sakit jika semua ini tidak segera dihentikan.

"Hei naruto, kau tahukan apa yang ku inginkan? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja hal itu?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearah sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Sedih dan marah.

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah. Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukannya?"

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya kebelakang leher naruto. Menariknya mendekat, memberikan pelukan hangat padanya.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya naruto. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, selamanya." Bisik sasuke.

Naruto balas memeluk sasuke, memeluknya erat.

"Tidak sasuke, tetaplah seperti ini. Aku tidak mau dan tidak merelakan hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau…menjadikanmu seorang monster. Sama sepertiku. Tidak akan."

===Bubble_Green===

Mereka berdua tidur berpelukan diatas kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan terlarang yang mereka lakukan. Hubungan yang selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa diterima orang lain.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada naruto. Tubuh naruto dingin, apalagi saat bersentuhan secara langsung seperti ini. Walau begitu, sasuke tidak ada niatan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Hei naruto. Saat aku mati nanti, jangan lupakan aku ya."

Mendengar penyataan seperti itu, naruto hanya bisa mengulas senyum, senyum miris.

"Bicara apa kau sasuke? Tidurlah. Kau lelahkan?"

Sasuke kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukan naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, dengkuran halus sasuke mulai terdengar.

"Saat kau mati nanti, aku yang akan ikut mati bersamamu. Selamat tidur, sasuke."

===Bubble_Green===

Vampire, hanyalah sebuah alat transaksi kehidupan. Hidup dengan mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga dari orang lain. Hidup yang hanya Mati. Setiap tetes darah yang masuk dalam tubuh vampire, setiap kehidupan—dan ingatan—pun masuk dan menjadi kehidupan untuknya.

'_Aku ingin menjadi sama sepertimu. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. Seperti apapun hasil akhirnya nanti, sesulit apapun itu, akan kuhadapi. Jika itu bisa membuatku selamanya bersamamu. Jika itu bisa membuatku kekal bersamamu, Naruto.'_

===Bubble_Green===

**hyaa! fic hasil ngebut 3 jam selesaii~**

**nya~ ini fic pesenan temenku yang teriak-teriak minta aku buat fic buat ngeramein Narusasu Day's**

**jadi gimana menurut teman-teman sekalian?**

**sumimasen ya kalau jelek. singkat banget lagi *pundung*  
><strong>

**bersediakah me-review fic dadakan ini?**


End file.
